Display fixtures in a retail store organize and present products or merchandise to customers for purchase. Dinnerware is one exemplary type of product presented in retail stores for purchase. Dinnerware, such as a plate, comes in a wide variety of colors, shapes and sizes. For example, plates can be round, oval, square, rectangular and the like. In addition, dinnerware is susceptible to inadvertent breakage upon being handled. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display fixture for dinnerware that mitigates potential damage, while also providing easy viewing.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.